Final Goodbye
by Bamon Javery TVD Nashville Fan
Summary: What happens a year after Bonnie and Damon's relationship ends. Bonnie has finally become the strong independent woman Damon knew she could become. With her dark past finally behind her how will she react towards Damon? Will they still have the same feelings for each other? All human and completely AU


**A/N:** All human and completely AU. This is part of a story idea I had in mind.. not sure if I want to actually write that story.. But the muse to write this down and post it was given to me through a tweet. Anyways enjoy! If you want the rest of this story do let me know :D

* * *

><p>Laughter and mindless chatter filled the room. Bonnie looked up at her fiance with a grin as he retold the story of how they had met. She found herself staring across the room at a man that took her breath away. Even after a year of not being together he still managed to set her on edge. Piercing blue eyes stared back as his classic smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. The connection was still there, the electricity in the air between them was pliable.<p>

"Jonathan" Damon greeted as he walked up to the group. His blue eyes flickering momentarily over to the caramel skinned beauty.

"Damon, how are you? Great party by the way"

A throaty chuckle escaped him, "I do aim to please." he flashed his charming smile at his friend, "Congrats on the engagement by the way. You two make a lovely couple"

Bonnie wanted to scoff at his words, _Lovely couple my ass_. She knew he was just being polite. Still she managed to give him a warm smile and a thank you.

"Will you excuse me, I have to go mingle with your sister" His blue eyes had already locked onto Jonathan's younger sister. Blonde's were not his type, he preferred brunette but it was his party after all. He could do whatever and whoever he wanted. Before John could respond he sauntered over to the blonde, "Let me get you a drink" his voice was smooth as silk as he steered her over to the bar.

Bonnie had no interest in the ongoing conversation about money or business. Her eyes kept glancing over at the bar, where her soon to be sister-in-law was shamelessly throwing herself at the man who she once loved. She couldn't stop fidgeting every time she felt his eyes on her it was like he was trying to undress her with his gaze.

"I'll be back," she said before extracting herself from John's arm. Fixing Damon with her gaze momentarily before tilting her head ever so slightly to the left, she made her way to the ladies room. Her breath was already labored, her skin tingled with anticipation. As the she pushed the restroom door open she knew he was right behind her.

Damon grabbed her by the waist as he pinned her against the door. His lips found hers as he felt her arms wrap around his neck, her fingers already in his ebony strands. Skilled fingers locked the door before gripping her thighs. Oh how he missed touching her. Missed the way his name rolled off her tongue. He knew she had changed in the last year. She had finally grown into herself, she was finally that confident woman he knew she could be.

The desire was consuming her from the inside out. She needed him as much as he needed her. "Damon..." Bonnie moaned as she broke the kiss, curse the need for air, all she wanted to do was kiss him forever.

"Turn around" Damon growled into her ear, with _that_ voice as he slowly turned her around. Expertly he unzipped the dress, exposing her skin inch by inch. Once the dress was fully unzipped he started peppering her back with soft butterfly kisses. Graceful fingers slipped the straps off her shoulders, letting the black material pool at her feet. He loved knowing her so well, knowing where to touch her to make her beg. A smirk formed on his lips as he kissed his way back up her spin to her neck.

"I hate you..." Bonnie gasped out as she felt him kiss and bit her neck. How could she hate him, she couldn't. Those words always came out of frustration, because he knew her body and mind so well.

"You have too many clothes on" she said against the cool door, the contrast of the cool wood against her heated flesh was exquisitely delicious.

"Impatient are we Bon-Bon" he huskily whispered in her ear as he pulled her against his toned chest. His free hand slowly snaked down her stomach, stopping right between her legs.

"Stop teasing me." Her voice was laced with desire as she tilted her head to the side, allowing his lips to kiss her pulse point.

"I take my time, you of all people should know that" His fingers caressed her thighs, "Take them off" he growled. Bonnie whimpered as she slid her panties half way down her thighs, kicking them all the way off. That voice was going to be her undoing.

She felt him slip his fingers into her, a low groan escaped her lips as she turned around and kissed him hard. Damon groaned into the kiss as he gripped her thighs, picking her up. Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked them to the marble sink.

As soon as he set her down on the cold surface she started unbuttoning his shirt. Damon quickly removed his suite jacket and completely removed his shirt, tossing it aside. Bonnie pulled him into a hungry kiss. Her hands slipped in between them and started undoing his pants as they kissed. He smirked against her lips. "You've grown into a demanding person"

"Afraid you can't keep up?" She smirked at him.

"Oh, did you forget how I rocked your world? what a shame" He gave her one last intense look before dropping to his knees. Without any warning he slipped three fingers into her wet core as his mouth sucked on her clit.

Bonnie gasped as her hands attached themselves to the back of his head. "Damon..fuck..."

He lifted his gaze up to look at her face. Her features showing pure pleasure and bliss. Expertly he curled his fingers inside her as he started thrusting them fast and deep. Reluctantly he pulled his mouth away from her clit, standing to look at her. "You _have_ to stay quiet"

Bonnie dug her nails into his biceps as she moaned louder. "Sshhhhh..." he said as he covered her mouth with his free hand. He wasn't sure if she was in the right head space to do as he asked her, but he wanted to find out. "Cum for me Bonnie" he ordered with one last hard thrust of his fingers. Her hazel eyes rolled back into her head as her whole body tensed up and spasmed. She clung to him for dear life as she came hard around his fingers, her scream only being muffled by his hand. Damon watched her come undone, how he wished to hear her actual screams, but they were not in the right place for that.

Slowly she began to calm down, his fingers still moving slowly inside her. Damon removed his fingers and kissed her gently, wrapping both arms around her waist. "I need you...Damon..."

"And I need you" uttering those words he finished unzipping his pants letting them pool at his ankles.

Bonnie raised a brow at him, "Going without boxers now?"

"Makes things easier, love" he chuckled as he pulled her to the edge of the sink. "Let me take off my heels"

"No. Keep them on"

In one smooth movement he was completely inside her. Both groaning at the feeling. "Fuck...it's been...too... long..." she gasped, locking her ankles he behind his back.

"Don't let go." Placing her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the skin, pinning her body to the wall.

Bonnie was a whimpering mess in his arms as he started thrusting hard into her. Incoherent words spilled from her lips as she buried her face in the crook of his neck. Damon groaned loudly as he felt her legs tighten around him, "Harder.." the word barley audible, but he did as she asked. Pinning her body against the cold wall, he growled into her ear.

She whimpered and gasped over and over as she tried holding her climax at bay. "Oh god... please... please... please...I..."

He clenched his jaw trying to keep himself in check as he felt her walls starts to clamp around him. "What's. the. word." growling at her as he punctuated each word with a hard thrust.

"Please... ahhhh...p...pl..please!...s...s...Sir please!..." her thighs quivered as she tried to keep holding on.

"Yes.." Damon said against her lips as he captured her screams. Her walls gripped him hard and he let himself let go. Groaning into her mouth as they both chased their release.

After calming down he helped her get dressed, "You go out first" he said as he zipped her dress up.

"No, we both are" turning around to button up his shirt she gave him a serious look.

"I'm glad you've changed" pecking her cheek he opened the door and stepped out. Making his way to his brother.

Bonnie smiled softly and made her way back to Jonathan, who was surprisingly still there.

Her eyes met Damon's blue ones, giving him a small smile and a nod. Both knowing that if they were meant to be together, they would find each other in the future. But for now that would be their final goodbye.


End file.
